


Tapping out (1)

by mirac



Category: AuthorReinvented, translate work
Genre: Her/His work is amazing, M/M, Please read it if you understand English
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirac/pseuds/mirac
Summary: 加/拿/大和美/国从他们很小的时候开始，就达成了一个彼此心照不宣的协议. 每当他们中的一位有一些事情太麻烦去解决时，其中的一位便会轻拍另一位的手背，然后他们就会交换彼此的身份。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Tapping out (1)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tapping Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060838) by [AuthorReinvented](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented). 



正文

美/国和加/拿/大从小就达成了一个协议。每当他们中的一个压力太大或者有难以应付的事情时，他就会轻轻的拍一下另一位的手背然后交换身份。这是一种随意的，看起来毫无意义的轻拍，两个男孩则会尽早交换彼此的身份。

阿尔弗雷德第一次使用交换身份是在他仍是英/国的殖民地的时候。亚瑟对他打碎了自己最喜欢的花瓶而十分生气。美国被大骂了一顿，并且他没吃晚饭就被送回自己的房间里禁闭，但是他并没有选择在那时轻拍马修。直到紧闭结束后，阿尔道了歉并得到原谅后，他轻拍了一下马修的手背。

英/国望向他的视线里总有一些东西使美/国崩溃，这种情绪没有不信任那么强烈，但又比警惕多的多。英/国的目光似乎总是在注视着他的动作来预测未来的灾难，他不再看到美/国本人，而是那些尚未发生，且甚至可能永远也不会发生的事情。正是这样的神情使美/国伸出了手，轻拍了马修的手背。从那时起，直到事情被遗忘为止，马修变成了阿尔，变得越来越喧闹。然后，只需要再轻按一下，一切又都恢复正常。

加/拿/大的首次使用交换身份没有那么戏剧性，是在他成为英/国殖民地一周年的那一天。柯克兰先生做了蛋糕来庆祝。对美/国来说，这蛋糕没什么特别的。味道不错，还是不错。毕竟对美/国来说，亚瑟的食物就是他知道到的一切食物了。但是对于来自世界上最好厨师之一的怀抱的马修来说，英/国的食物简直就是噩梦。他看了看蛋糕，然后果断躲了起来。当美/国来找他并告诉他是甜点时间的时候时，他轻拍了美/国的手背。

男孩们交换了身份。加/拿/大变成了美/国，因肚子痛（假的/）而躺在床上。而真正的美/国人在吃完了甜品之后不久就加入了加/拿/大，肚子真的很痛。（笑）他们的互换身份的约定持续了很久。在革命前，他们有时会互换身份来与英/国对抗。接着革命发生了，美/国一个人做到了，凭借他自己的力量。在那之后很长一段时间，美/国和加/拿/大再也没有互换过。然后加/拿/大成为了独立的国/家，作为一名真正的国/家去参加了他的第一次世界会议，每个人的视线似乎都滑过了他。第二天，加/拿/大在他就座的路上越过了美/国，然后轻轻的，快速的，拍了一下美/国的手背。

—————————————————

翻译者的话：我很喜欢这篇文，设定很可爱！十分可爱！请支持原作者谢谢！目前打算两天一更，分成三章。日更是不可能的了因为我三次元也有事情要做（抹汗/）总而言之我爱北米就得了。（我终于也有授权这种东西了www/）(I love this work and it's really cute for me. Please read the original text if you understand English because it's amazing! I am really thankful that the author gives me permission to translate it. I have three more paragraphs to write and it's ending, Sorry because I'm too busy to translate all of this at once.)


End file.
